


April 11, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos approached his sermons on the kitchen table.





	April 11, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos approached his sermons on the kitchen table before he viewed Supergirl and offered to help her defeat villains in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
